


The Lost Warrior

by JasmineValo2349



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable Ray of sunshine Ray Palmer, F/M, Goes with series, MICK RORY NEED LOVE TOO, Wingman Ray and Nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: You became apart of the Legends a while ago and you knew Mick and Leonard even longer, but your still working out your feeling for the Arsonist.





	1. Helen Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THAT I WILL KEEP UP WITH THIS EVEN IF IT'LL KILL ME I NEED TO SEE MORE OF MY LITTLE BABY MICK SO I HOPEFULLY WILL KEEP ON WRITING.

Everyone knows you have a soft spot for the arsonist, except for Mick, he’s oblivious on how you act around him.You met him and Leonard a while ago. One night in Central City, They tried breaking into your apartment looking for refuge from the police sirens that were closing in on your building. You sure showed them when they open your door to reveal you had a shotgun trained on their torsos. Their faces were priceless! 

Now three years later, on this ship together, you had shared so many memories some good, some bad. They were adventures and you were just glad you agreed to come along. You met so many amazing, interesting people on this journey. Now some of your bestfriends that you would be lost without.

Like Ray Palmer, the scientist. He was the cutest ray of sunshine, he was always so positive no matter how dark the situation was. Ray was your best friend as soon as you met him on the roof so many moons ago along with the others. He even packed your lunches for one mission for crying out loud, he was too pure and innocent. He had your back for everything no matter what the subject was, he was your shoulder to cry on. That meant eventually letting all your Mick feelings out, he didn’t judge to which you were thrilled about. Some others, you feel would judge you for liking a man like Mick Rory. He encouraged you tell Mick your feelings about him, but you always shooked it off, thinking of what if’s and how he would react. Knowing he’s not one to talk feelings with.

Also there’s Nate Heywood; THE Man of Steel. He was your other buddy, Nate always knows what type of mood you were in by just one look at you. If you were upset and locked away in your room, he’d put in a dvd and sit down next you, cozy up with a blanket. That was enough to get you to a content state again. On fridays or whenever you weren’t on a mission Nate, Ray and you would have movie night with popcorn and sodas. Sometimes others would join, most of the time it was just you three. On Nate’s night we’d watch mostly 80’s movies like,  _ Back to The Future  _ or  _ The Terminator _ . Ray’s nights it would be musical, He will not stop requesting you guys watch  _ Singing in the Rain _ ! We’ve already watched it like three or four times. On your nights you’ve often watched paranormal themed movies. You secretly loved the really good jump scares, ones that have Ray at the edge of his seat. You really got him good one time after the movie ended and you guys were heading back to your rooms, you crept up behind Ray and grabbed him,  he let out the highest scream that you didn’t think was possible for him to make. The next day he ignored you for a good like twenty minutes and until he broke and didn’t want you to hate him... Told you he was too good for this world.

Then there’s Mick Rory, Your…. Your… You didn’t know what or how to describe him. He was the closest thing you had, at first he didn’t really like you, but Leonard kept you around mostly because none of the cops come looking at your apartment. You continue to let them hide out at your place. As they provide some of the greatest heist stories. Sometimes they’ll even have a gift for you. Then the night happened where you the three of you woke up on the roof of a building along with six other people. That’s when you found out that time travel is real and this man, Rip Hunter wants you to be apart of his team of ‘Legends’. If we did agreed we were to meet him at the docks the next morning. It took more persuasion for Mick and Leonard to agree but you, you were more than happy to travel.

That year was full of ups and downs. The team infiltrated the Pentagon, went to Russia, where they were trying to build a Soviet Firestorm, and also getting overthrown by time pirates. The low one to that one was the Mick picked the pirates over the team and left. You had to say that one hurt. The Legends soon learn that Mick was Chronos, after being captured by the Time Masters and was forced to try and assassinate all of you. You all decided it was time to take down the Time Master, to do that the cost was Leonard’s life. He sacrificed himself for the team.

.None of the rest of the group saw neither you or Mick much after that. You were bawling your eyes out, you didn’t care who saw or heard you. You just lost one of your greatest friends. Mick started drinking more heavier and frequently than usual and you just stayed in your room for most of the time. Until the team need you two on a mission. 

Today was one of those days. “Attention Legends, Captain Lance request that all personnel report to the bridge immediately.” Gideon came over the sound of your music. You sighed, but stopped cleaning your room and turned off the music. You headed to the bridge as soon as you got there you could tell something was off. The group of heroes were huddled together, then Jax saw you and smiled, “Hello there, Ms. L/N” Jax beamed. There was definitely something wrong here. He would never address you like that. 

“Okay what’s wrong with him? Did you break him, Stein?” You jokingly wondered. The professor had his arms crossed against his chest.

“Isn’t obvious? we’ve switched bodies.” He expressed.

“Really?” You went up closer to them noting that they seemed  have the others body language. Stein nodded in almost disappointed way. After awhile Jax as Martin inquired,

“Why don’t we just merge?” Martin quickly interjected with, 

“Out of the question. Absolutely not. Merging now could cause a meltdown of insurmountable proportions.” He continued going on about how everything could go wrong. You went up to Sara, 

“Is this what you called us down here for?” 

“No, tell them.” She hit Nate in the arm to stop him from laughing at the situation between Martin and Jax. Nate calmed down and went over to the console,

“1937, Hollywood, California. A beautiful woman mysteriously appeared and threw the entire film industry into chaos.” Gideon drew up a picture of the girl in question, it seemed to be a paparazzi photograph because her hand was covering her eyes from flash of the bulb. She had blond hair in old fashioned style and was wearing a white colored blouse. Next to her stood a man in a tuxedo, he was wearing glasses and had a dark beard that matched his hair. Nate continued to finished, “She was apparently so beautiful that both Warner Brothers and K&G Pictures went to war over her, and it got ugly, fast.”

“Those Hollywood idiots probably had it coming.” Zari spoke out.  
“Maybe, but this wasn’t supposed to happen, so we are going to fix it.” Sara demanded. “It’ll be a nice, easy mission and we’ll get our mojo back.” Jax and Martin started bickering about some movie called _“Police Academy”_. “You guys are a liability, so you’re staying here.” They really started argue now. 

“Yeah, this doesn’t seem like that high of stakes mission, so I’m going to stay on here. Alright? You can always radio in if you do need me.” Sara sighed but okayed it telling you to stand by. She then had Gideon to plot a course to 1937, California. You traveled back to your room as before the ship set off back to the past.

You pretty much cleaned most of your room so you jumped onto the couch and flicked on the television, the great thing about being on a time ship you have unlimited stations. After a few minutes of starting some show you never heard of you began to feel yourself  falling asleep.

“Ms. L/N, the rest of the Legends are back if you want a recap of what happened.” Gideon woke you up with her resounding voice. You sat up and stretched your muscles, hearing the cracks of your bones and feeling calmed afterwards. You were in the hallway when you heard Sara scold the rest of them, “What were you guys thinking?!” 

Amaya chimed in, “They weren’t, like every man in the room, they were captivated by Helen.”

“So I take the mission didn’t go as plan?” You took a chance and spoke out. Sara gave you a look that just shouted that she had it with all the guys on the ship. 

“Okay, in our defense, she was very, very, very… very attractive.” Nate tried to justify their actions. 

“Yeah, I was just admiring her personality.” You felt a twinge a jealous shot through you as Mick smirked.

“So you jackasses decided to impress her by having a fight.” Martin added.

“Wha- Mick started it.” Ray sounded like a child blaming Mick.

“All right, enough. Finger pointing. We need to focus.” Sara bellowed. She continued saying that Damien Darhk showed up there with the water assasian lady and another girl from the previous mission. Damien made an offer to Sara, that we stop doing what we’re doing; saving time and fixing Anachronisms. Martin admitted that maybe this was our best offer considering we probably can’t take him and the two women ourselves. Mick then muttered out,

“You don’t offer a deal unless you want something in return. Besides, if he lets us walk, he’s just going to take us out one by one.” He finished with an unnerving smile. Nate says we're stronger together and Darhk knows that. Sara then decided to bring Helen on to the ship, even though you felt like it’ll be a mistake. Zari, Amaya and Sara go this time, leaving the men on the ship, telling them that they were grounded.

Martin and Jax went off to work on some repairs on the ship while they were gone. You and Ray went to your room to discuss the rest of what happened at the party before the fight broke out. You guys sat down on your couch.

“Tell me everything.” You marveled, sitting crisscrossed toward Ray with you chin resting on your hands.

“Well, I almost got a job as an actor.” He stated proudly, “Cecil B. DeMille started talking to me about how my profile look great and way better than Cary Grant’s” He smiled and went on about Cecil offering him auditions and jobs.

“Way to go, man! You’d really have to beat lady’s off with a stick if you would have starred in those movies.” He chuckled and his face was growing red. Ray also mentioned some of the other famous faces he saw while at the party. Soon silence crept over us as we started focusing on the show that was on tv. It was nice to relax and not have to worry about anything.    

There was a knock at my door, I move to answer. There was Mick standing with a six pack of beer. “Move over. What are we watching?” Mick shoved his way into your room and plopped down on the couch, cracking open one of his bottles. He handed a beer to Ray, but he refused. Mick was seated on one side and Ray on the other side leaving you no choice to sit in the middle between them. The arsonist handed you one which you gladly accepted, gulping down a little more the half of it because of how nervous you were to be this close to him. 

“So, how the mission go for you before the fight?” You hesitated. Mick belched, 

“Didn’t really do much I was just one of the waiters, Haircut, here was one of the big shots. Nobody looked at me twice.” You didn’t know if he was alright with it or mad that they didn’t give his a second thought. Mick and Ray started talking for a few minutes about something. You were just happy sit there between your best friends well, one of your bestfriends and your secret crush. Ray elbowed you in the arm. You were about to ask him what the hell when he gave you a wink. Your eyebrows furrowed up as you didn’t know why he did that. He stretched his arms out above him and yawned, “Whelp, I’m leaving it’s time for a nap.” That wink was for you to finally get your feelings out to Mick. You just didn’t know if you could do it.   



	2. Palmer Tech's Team Building Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray wants this team to bond and he has the perfect steps to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd or whatever the word is, clearly it is not because I'm just by myself but anyways enjoy this chapter i tried my best not to copy the whole episode and try to write some myself.

Mick and I continued lazily watching tv, stopping ever so often to chat or take a sip of beer. He just finished the last of the six pack. I still had at least half of my drink left. I didn’t know whether I could really come out with my feelings about him. On one hand I would really like to know how he feels back or if he feels anything towards me and on the other hand I’m too nervous to see how he’ll react. What if he says no or if he’s like ‘yeah no thanks, I think of you as a sister.’ I tried to avoid those thought and just focus on this moment where all was calm and I could enjoy this while I can before or if I mess it up by saying something. Wait maybe I could get Ray or Nate to ask Mick how he feels about me in a nonchalant way. Yes, that’ll definitely will work!

The longer we sat there the more I seemed to move over, closer to Mick. Next thing I knew I had my head in his lap. Which was normal, nothing out of the ordinary there. He was used to me being this close. Sure it did take a while for him to get use to that much interaction and touching, but he eventually was alright with it. 

I snuggled more into his lap trying to find a comfortable place. His blue jeans digging into the side of my face, but I ignored them the best I could. Finding an acceptable spot, I started to relax and felt my eyes begin to droop. I was about asleep when I felt a hand go through my hair, petting it softly. I melted right into that. It felt so nice to play with my hair. Had I died and gone to heaven? He was being so gentle and kind with it, completely unlike his personality, but I loved it.

“Mr. Rory, Ms. L/N, Mr. Palmer would like your presence on the bridge.” Gideon notified us. My eyes shot open and glared at the speaker that the AI’s voice came out of. How dare she interrupt me from this. I am going to kill Ray! I groaned and raised back up and stretch my hands from side to side. I got up slowly and headed for the bridge Mick in tow all the while mumbling a few strings of curses.

When we arrived, we saw the rest of the group there. Jax was sitting on the steps, while Zari and Stein were standing. Amaya and Nate stood next to one another, which reminds me I gotta ask Nate what’s up with their relationship, if their getting back together or not. Sara was leaning back on the console listening to Ray, who was pacing back and forth. 

“Oh good your here. Now I can start. What makes a hero? Is it powers? Strength? Bravery?” Sara looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here listening to him go on. “No. A hero is forged by his or her relationships. Our bonds of brotherhood or sisterhood.” Now it was Jax’s turn to wonder where Ray was going with this. “That is why I’m taking you all through the ten-step team-building process I perfected at Palmer Tech. Step one, part one: icebreakers.”  I loved Ray, but ten steps seems like it will take forever, especially with this team. 

“Dude, we’ve been stuck on a ship that has one bathroom. I think we know each other well enough.” Jax added.

“And your timing couldn’t be worse, given that we’re being chased by a water-wielding assassin and the Time Bureau.” Stein huffed. Ray continued saying how we need to be stronger as a team so we can take down Darhk along with Kuasa and the other women that travels with them. Ray suggested to we play two truths and a lie. 

He smiled, “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Lie.” Mick claimed.

“Look, I haven’t started yet. We have a new crewmember and it’s important for Zari to bond with us.” She spoke saying she was no hero and wasn’t apart of any team and also didn’t want to participate in Ray’s team building exercises. Ray ignored her comment,

“To demonstrate, Mick, who hated me when we first met, will fall trustingly into my arms.” Mick groaned but moved towards Ray. 

“All right, you promised me good coin for doing this.”He turned to face away from Ray. 

“And you said you weren’t gonna say that out loud.” Ray put his arms out, ready to catch the larger man. Mick than raised his arms out to each side and fell backwards. I held my breath on whether Ray was going to be able to hold him up. Mick had his eyes clenched shut expecting to hit the ground, but was surprise when he felt Haircut’s arms around him. Mick grunted and brushed off his shoulders then held out his hands for his payment. Ray scoffed but then pulled a few dollars out from his pocket. Which was apparently enough for Mick. The arsonist took the money and returned back to his spot where he was previously standing. Ray clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention back on him. “Step one, part two is going to be…” He dragged it on trying to amp it up. “A scavenger hunt!” A few people groaned. “You all will be in teams of three. Amaya, Sara and Zari you are going to be a group. What’s your team name?” Ray waited for them to answer him as he got out a paper to write their names 

“Team Girl Power!” Sara said trying to seem like she will enjoy playing Ray’s little team building task.

“Good name.” He smiled.

“Y/N, Jax and Marty, what will your name be?” You turn to your partners raising your eyebrow, asking them if the had any. 

“I was trying to think of some kind of science pun, but couldn’t think of any. You got anything?” I mumbled. 

“Team Science? Is that good enough?” Jax chimed in.

“It’s a little on the nose, but it’ll do.” Martin add.

“Team Science it is.” I hollered to Ray as I saw him write it down.

“Okay that leaves you, Nate and I. What’s the name?” Mick sighed, probably wished he could go back to his room.

“Team KICKASS because were going to kick all your asses.” Nate burst while pointing a finger at all of us.

“That’s the spirit.” Ray beamed. He pulled open his binder grabbing a few sheets of paper before closing it. He went up and handed each member of each team the paper. “Now you’re probably thinking ‘Ray, how can you play this game if you made it. That would be cheating.’ For your information I downloaded and printed out a basic scavenger hunt list so I didn’t add anything and secondly I’m an Eagle Scout we vowed not to cheat and I would never betray that.” He pulled out his phone to show the timer was set to an hour. “We have exactly one hour to find or take a picture of all twenty five items on the list.” Ray pressed START on the phone and set it down on the console. All three groups began to move every which way. Martin had the paper in his hand while Jax and I gather on each side of him. The scavenger hunt was more of taking pictures of stuff then finding items. For example, a group photo for 100 points, capture your reflections in an unusual place for 200 or even everyone in your group sitting in the same chair. I laughed out loud for that one. Just imagine Ray’s team trying that, Mick would obviously reject to that.

“Where do we start?” Jax uttered.

“Everyone wearing hats, seem easy for 300 points.” I answered. Martin agreed, then we were off trying to find hats. Jax said he had a beanie in his room so we went there first. The next hat was found in the library it turned out to be a black top hat. The last one, Dr. Stein found was in the Captain’s office. The hat was a dark colored beret. I stole Jax’s beanie, Martin got the top hat and Jefferson got the beret. I took out my phone and we gathered around for a quick selfie. Martin and I smiled whereas Jax had his tongue out in the picture.

“What next?” Martin held up the list while crossing out the item. “capture your reflections in an unusual place? I know the place but it’s a little vulgar.” He added. We followed the professor into the the ships only bathroom. There was noone in there the bathroom once we arrived which we were thrilled about. Once again we tried to all fit in frame as I continued trying to get the right angle. 

“Got it!” I shouted. “Let’s do the human pyramid! Jax and I can be on the bottom Martin you get top.” The Professor groaned. Jax set up my phone on the closest table aiming it at the three of us, timed for 30 seconds. We quickly got into position, Jax and I on our hands and knees as Martin gingerly climbed on top of us looking into the camera. We only had to wait a few seconds for the camera’s flash to go off. Martin got back off us and we stood up. I ran to get the phone and burst out laughing at our expressions in the photo.

The rest of the hunt went on like this, taking hilarious pictures, doing idiotic poses. There were somewhere we got into an argument with another team as they had the same idea we did. Time was running out as the three of us tried to achieve more of the ones that worth more points. I wondered how Mick was doing with dumb and dumber, whether he was actually having a good time or was he miserable. I also wondered if  Ray or Nate brought up to Mick what I wanted them to ask him they were to tell me later if they did get an answer out of him. 

All the teams raced back to bridge where the timer was set to go off any second. After we were done with our last item we were to send Gideon all of our pictures and she was to judge them, so there was no favoritism.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ray sprinted to his phone to turn off the alarm.

“All right Gideon, what’s the verdict?” Sara grinned. Looks like she did have fun on the hunt.

“It appears that Team Girl Power has won, with Team Science in second and Team Kickass coming in last.”Outrage bursted out between your team members that thought they deserved to win. 

“What c’mon! That’s so not fair! We worked really hard to get those pictures.” Nate whined. Amaya and Zari were grinning,

“Thanks, Gideon.” Sara gloated.

“Here are some of the best ones from the hunt.” AI commented. Some pictures began to materialized holographically where Gideon would be. The first one was Sara, Amaya and Zari all shoved in the shower in the bathroom. The caption was ‘Team crammed into the smallest space possible.’ Their faces were adorable, even in that pose they all still looked gorgeous. There were some giggles from us. The next picture was Nate, Mick and Ray, with Mick in the middle and Ray and Nate on each side of him. The arsonist had his arms crossed with a frown on his face. The scientist and the historian had their hand pointing to the camera, their faces were doing the smoulder look. Their caption was ‘Posing like a boy band.” I laughed really hard at that one. The last one was a picture of Martin, Jax and I’s pyramid picture. Mick chuckled and I smiled over at him my cheeks heating up slightly. Gideon continued showing pictures of our hunt, with the occasional laugh or chuckle on the real silly ones. 

About 10 minutes later, we were all done looking at the pictures. Ray clasped his hands together and spoke, 

“Well that will conclude step one of Palmer Tech; team building exercises, until next time where we will start step two!” The team cheered actually glad they went through his exercise. We then all went back to what we were doing previously.


	3. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a certain someone that is my other baby/love. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Look at that 3 chapters in about a week I'm on a roll! Woo! Enjoy  
> Comment on what would you like to see happen in the future!

Most of us were relaxing after yesterday’s ‘bonding’ session that Ray came up with. That was if you did consider a scavenger hunt, bonding together. We were currently in the temporal zone, debating which anachronism to try and fix next.By ‘fix’, I mean mess up horribly, but some how amazingly make it right at the end. I sat down next to Ray on the steps of the bridge, listening to the others talk amongst themselves.

“Did he say anything?” I stressed. I worried about what Mick said to either Ray or Nate during the hunt about me or even if he said anything at all. Ray chuckled,

“Funny you should ask, Nate thought the best plan on getting him to talk was to act like he was really into you and that he was going to ask you out. He asked Mick if he had any pointers on asking you out and, to quote Mick, he said ‘You ask me that again and that face won’t be as pretty anymore.’ That was pretty much the end of that conversation.” My eyes went wide. 

“Really?” I couldn’t believe Mick would be that aggressive towards Nate. I mean sure he’s intimidating normally, but never that threateningly towards anyone. Ray nodded his head, was about to open his mouth when the man himself was seen walking toward us. I gave him a rather large smile, “Hey, Mi-” 

“What the hell?” Jax exclaimed, jumping up where he sat next to Ray and Y/n.

“Gideon, what happened to Y/n?” Sara demanded looking over to Gideon’s console.

“According to public record, Ms. L/n died in 2003.” The A.I. answered quickly.

“What?” Mick huffed. The rest of the Legends gathered around where Sara stood. All of them looking scared, nervous and confused. Mick seemed confused verging on angry.

“Wait, Y/n’s dead?” Nate sputtered. He couldn’t believe his best friend in the world, could be dead. He went to her for everything like, on advice with what to do about Amaya and other times on what should they eat for lunch and other things that were important to him and he’d be damn if he didn’t try to go back with the team and save her.

“How could Y/n be dead? She was just right here.” Sara stormed around pacing back and forth, trying to decide on what to do.

“Gideon, you said Y/n died in 2003.” Jax queried.

“Ms. L/n went missing on May 28th, 2003.” A picture of a young Y/n in the newspaper popped up on screen. She was in her mid teens. “ A month long search for her came to a stop when they found her body in the woods.” Gideon confirmed.

“She was only 16, she was so young.” Amaya spoke, sympathy lacing her voice. She hadn’t know Y/n for that long but she still considered her a close friend.

“If Y/n was found dead on the 28th, then we’ll just go a month back before whatever happens happens.” Sara ordered, heading to the Captain’s chair as everyone else got strapped in. Ready to go and save their friend. “Gideon, get us to May 28th, 2003.” 

**2003**

“Hey. Hey. Hey. You gotta get up right now Get up! Wake up.” Y/n pleaded, trying to wake up the man from her bed. It was about nine in the morning when her home phone was ringing, waking her up from a peaceful sleep. It was her parent telling her that they should be arriving home soon. They had been on a cruise, reliving their honeymoon phase for about two weeks. Leaving Y/n to have her boyfriend, who was a secret and they didn’t know, to be over everyday and stay each night. They would not approve of him, him being 20 and Y/n being only 16. That’s not the only thing they would not like, he had quite the smoking habit. Every night they would take turns make dinner, then the other would wash the dishes. Y/n was happy to be around him for so long. Usually he was not around as often as either wanted him to be.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He finally woke up, looking up at her with a lopsided smile. He blinked quite a few times trying to get use to the light that blinded him.

“Yes, good morning to you too. You got to leave. Here’s your tie.” Y/n earged him off of her bed, handing him his tie.

“Or we could just stay in and hope they won’t check in on ya.” He tried convincing her to lay back down, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. “I cook a wicked breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, beans, tomatoes. Perfect islands in a sea of grease.” The shirtless man spoke, looking for his pants to go along with the shirt in his hands.

“Any other time I would say hell yes! But, my parents just called and said they’re going to be here any minute.” Y/n fretted helping him look for his clothes. He looked so flawless in the sunlight that was shining through her curtains. His dyed blonde hair was a tousled mess on his head, although it had always looked that way. Y/n took pride in it though knowing that she was the one that made it that way.  His shirtless self revealed some of his many tattoos he had along his body. She snapped out of her daydream as they both could hear a vehicle turn into the driveway. Y/n snapped her head to him, rushing him to get a move on. He didn’t even have his shirt on as he was heading toward her bedroom window. He gave her a rushed, passionate kiss with a wink as he put on his sunglasses and went out the window catching his foot on the ledge. He swore quietly but continued on his way. 

“See ya, sweetheart.” Y/n stifled her laugh as she saw him trip. She waved to him, she then heard her parents come through the door, yelling for her.

  
  


**On The Ship**

The team took off  to the Fabrication room to get decked out in clothes that fit the decade, so they didn’t look too out of place. Sara put on what Gideon had made her which was a charcoal colored lace up shirt with a plunging neckline that clearly showed off her cleavage, she also had on  a pair of blue acid wash jeans. She smirked at her reflection, kind of digging the outfit definitely not hating as she first thought she would.

“Isn’t this a little revealing?” Amaya came up next to Sara, wearing a rainbow tube top with a long white skirt that was ankle length. Amaya made a face a it in the mirror, the two girls were staring at, more like glaring at the mirror.

“Uh, are you sure this is right?” Zari came out of the changing booth and walked up next to the girls. She was tugging on her shirt that looked like a bandana and a tank top morphed together and a pair of bootcut jeans. 

“Can’t believe people used to wear this stuff.” Zari pulled on a dark overshirt to hide the hideous thing that someone called a shirt.

“Hey, speak for yourself. I look good in any era.” Jax beamed. He had on a rather large sweatshirt and leather pants.

“Where should we start to look for Y/n” Stein questioned anyone that was listening. Professor Stein was wearing a light blue sweater as well as a pair dark slacks.

“In the 2003 census of the town, Ms. L/n is said to live at _________. Although, she will be in school as of right now.” Gideon offered.

“Why thank you, Gideon.” Martin acknowledged.

The Legends came upon your high school. Ray and Zari waited by, loitering farther away from the school trying not to draw attention to them. They chatted about how nice the weather was in that year as they waited. 

“Wow, there she is.” Zari pointed Y/n out, seeing her hair blow around in the slight wind. Y/n was wearing a black tank top with a shawl over top of it along with black acid wash skinny jeans. She had on heavy dark make up, which wouldn’t look as good on anyone else, but looked great on her. Ray described over the comms on what Y/n’s appearance to team so they could have an eye out for her.

“No way, she had an emo phase.” Nate teased. 

“Nathaniel, quit it.” Amaya reprimanded him. Ray and Zari quietly followed Y/n as she rounded the school. The other teens were heading the opposite direction from Y/n. They saw her check back and forth making sure she was alone. Then, continued walking until a man came into view. He just finished his cigarette as she found him, stomping it out with his foot and started toward her.

“Hey babe, took you long enough.” He smirked at her.

“Hello, sorry about this morning. I didn’t mean to kick you out.” The other two legends were watching Y/n and this mysterious man talk.

“S’Alright, love. Just give us a kiss, yeah?” The man smiled and leaned in for a soft peck.

“Looks like she has a thing for bad boys.” Zari whispered to Ray referring Mick and now this man. While they were talking Y/n and the man started to leave. Ray or Zari didn’t catch where they were going, but pursued them anyhow. 

“Got eyes on them to make a move.” Jax spoke as he was walking down the sidewalk and catching them out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, it looks like they’re taking a detour.” Martin clarified, where he sat reading a newspaper succeeding on not looking to suspicious with Mick leaning on a fence behind him. “Looks like they’re heading towards an ice cream stand.” The Professor watched as Y/n and the man hike pass him, hand in hand as they headed for the place. 

“Whoever’s after her could be there, so…” Ray added. Mick got up from where he was leaning and stalked behind the two of them. 

“Yeah, we’ll stick with them.” Jax chased after Mick. 

Y/n went up to the window of the tiny, little ice cream stand and ordered a _______ and a butterscotch shake, as the guy sat down at one of the benches in front of the stand. She grabbed both of the desserts and plopped down next to him, handing him his shake as she took a lick of her treat. He had on sunglasses and a white shirt and black slacks, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. The two of them chatted for a while. Mick watched nearby, clearing hating the man that was holding her close, wishing that was him. He hid his feelings well by keeping up his macho appearance saying, 

“I could knock this place off with a water pistol.” Clearly looking unimpressed of the place. Nate and Ray held their breath as both were wondering how he was dealing that Y/n’s was dating someone.

Y/n looked over and saw Mick standing there, his eyes fixed on her. Most people would feel uneasy, not her. She smiled over at him and continued speaking with the guy.

**Nate, Amaya & Sara**

“Ready at the home front.” Nate remarked cleaning a car that he wishes that was his. Nate was dressed up in a blue tracksuit, it looked quite nice on him. “I got eyes on Y/n. The dude’s still with her… And now there making out. Gross,” Nate averted his eyes away from the couple, completely forgetting about Mick listening and his feelings about her. The guy then left as she went into her home. Ray ran up to Nate with Zari following behind slowly. Sara and Amaya stopped in front of the trio in a red Camaro blaring out a rather stupid song that was from that era.

“We circled the neighborhood, checked the yard. It seems normal.” Amaya notified them.

“Scary normal.” Sara corrected her. “Maybe Y/n’s killer aborted when we showed up. Let’s get back to the ship and check the historical record.” Agreeing with Sara, the rest of the Legends went back to the Waverider.

“Gideon, what’s the timeline look like?” Nate questioned.

“The timeline remains the same, Ms. L/n still dies and is found May 28th, 2003. No change has been detected.” She replied.

“Great so what do we do now?” Zari threw her hands in the air.

“We check back when it gets darker out and do one more sweep of the neighborhood.” Sara informed them.

 

**9:00 P.M.**

Amaya and Sara went out to look around, they would call the others if backup was necessary. Sara went around one side of the house and Amaya the other. They stumbled upon Y/n’s window, looking everything seemed normal. Y/n was peacefully asleep on her bed. A shadow of a figure shown on Y/n’s sheets. Sara was about to ask what it was then she noticed a person watching over Y/n. It’s eyes glowing bright red in the night as it smiled at her, revealing his shark like teeth. The two Legends turned and slid against the side of the house. Hoping it didn’t notice them.

“What the hell is that?” Amaya tried whispering but fear in her voice wavered it. 

“I don’t know, probably the anachronism. I’m still going to kick it’s ass.” Sara demanded as she rose back up on her feet. She was about to bust through the window when someone slammed Y/n’s door wide opened. It was the guy from before, the one Y/n was talking to. 

“John?” Sara breathed.

“You know him?” Amaya stressed still frightened of the creature in the house.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you on the ship.” They watched as the man named John started chanting in a different language. Soon a red smoke cloud bellowed out of the creature and into the air and out the window. John then jumped and crouched onto the bed, holding Y/n in a tight embrace. Kissing her head and petting her hair, telling her everything will be alright. 

Sara and Amaya went back to the ship. Sara was about to give them a crash course on an old friend named, John Constantine.


	4. In Cold Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay... I wanted to build up a couple more episodes so I can see how to write the rest of this. Also I might get to get a photo op with Matt Ryan (Constantine) and Sebastian Stan so yeah super pumped for that. This chapter is about the Vietnam episode.  
> Title of chapter goes to a good song by Alt-J check them out.

It was about three weeks after my little accident and by little I mean my death. In that time, I feel like I have started to connect more to everyone on this team, not just Nate and Ray anymore. I trained with Sara and Amaya in the morning and sometimes the afternoons, I started showing improvement instantly, of course I never never got the upper hand on either women. Every spar practice usually ended up with me getting my ass handed to me. Once in a long while I would pull the right move and land a swift kick or punch to them and they would finally be the ones on the ground. Other days I would help out Martin and Ray with their new experiment or whatever they happen to need help on. Ray’s experiments usually had a 50/50 rate of being successful. I did that kind of thing with the rest of the crew. Whenever they were in trouble or just needed help on something I would be there for them. As far as the Mick situation goes, he still oblivious to my feelings for him. Amaya stresses for me to just go and get it over with but I just don’t want to. I’m still too nervous.

  
  
  


All of us were gathered in the Parlor, discussing what anachronism should we go and try to fix next, emphasis on try. Gideon informed us that Sara was currently nursing a hangover and was not going to attend this meeting and would most likely would stay in her room for the majority of the day.

“Sounds like Sara had a wild night. What should we do?” I asked sitting down next to Mick, smiling sweetly at him. 

“We have to keep going because I know exactly what she’d say if she wakes up and finds us doing nothing.” Jax advised, moving closer to the map on screen.  
“So where do we start? Amaya asked as she stood next to Jax. 

“Well, I was thinking we’d just leave it up to chance and my index finger.” He spoke, the screen zoomed into one of the thousands of anachronisms.

“Oof. Vietnam. 1967. Also known as the height of the Vietnam War.” Nate pressed on, “Gideon, what kind of anachronism are we dealing with?” He requested.

“A level eight.” Gideon affirmed as she spoke classified government papers popped up on screen. They were from the Pentagon and most of it was blacked out. She explained most of it, that it talked about a creature of unknown origin attacking American and Vietcong soldiers in the jungle. 

“No way I’m going to ‘Nam.” Mick scoffed, his hand covering his face.

“What? Why not this sounds awesome; a creature that we don’t even know what it is! That is so cool.” I exclaimed. I didn’t get much of an answer from him before Amaya spoke up saying she was ready to go head to head with whatever was in the jungle. Nate and Zari  jumped in and explaining more of how controversial this war was compared wot World War II. I listened as the babeled on, on how this war was very different from others. 

The team was split Amaya, Ray and Zari went off to play ‘reporter’ with the witnesses of what happened to soldiers that were attacked in the jungle. Jax was still on the ship with Sara giving the Waverider a tune up. Right now Mick, Nate and I were hiking through the dense forest. 

“ENOUGH OF THE DAMN PUNS!” Mick bellowed out. Nate and I started laughing. The whole way through the jungle we were trying to outdo each other in puns. Most of them were pretty terrible than they were funny.

“Man, this place sucks! Why would anyone be out here?!” I exclaimed, knocking off the cobwebs and other things that I manage to run into.

“What c’mon, Y/n. I thought you were going to love this mission?” Nate continued to tease me on how I reacted when I first found ouy about the anachronism . 

“That was before I got out here, Nathaniel.”

“You sure this is the right way?” The Mick grunted out, pushing the plants out of the way, making a path for the rest of us. 

“Well, according to the field reports, the last known location of Alpha Team was right…Here.” We froze in place as we saw in the opening, pieces of soldiers uniforms, all tattered and ripped. Some helmets and guns were tossed all around the scene. We continued walking around the site looking for clues. I gasped slightly, seeing the blood on the helmets and on the ground.

What could have taken out a whole patrol of US soldiers?” Nate was in disbelief, searching more of the location.

“Can’t be anything good.” I was somewhat nervous, not wanting to meet whatever this monster was anymore.

“Let’s get out of here.” Mick turned, leaving before Nate or I could say anything. IT was silence for a few more minutes as we trekked further into the jungle. Mick started complain about the jungle like; there were too many trees. Too many plants, and especially the bugs.

“What’s going on with you? You’re grumpier than usual.” Nate stopped in front of him. I stood next to Nate wanting to know what’s wrong with our friend. 

“What? I’m in a good mood.” Mick played it off, acting as if nothing was bothering him.

“C’mon, Mick. I know when something is bugging you. What is it?” I laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

“Is it because I made your boots to big? Look, I forgot you’ve got small feet, and why would you not want to come to Vietnam? This place was like made for you.” Nate pointed out while looking around. Mick continued to walk, but grunted,

“My dad.”

“What about him?” I spoke up.

“He’s here. ‘Nam, the war.” So that’s why Mick didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see his father.

“Oh, buddy, you don’t really think you’re gonna see him do you?” Nate tried to make him feel better about the situation. “There’s almost no chance we’re gonna run into your father in a jungle this big.” 

“You said, ‘almost’, meaning there is a chance.” Mick had a crazy look in his eye.

“I’ll buy you a six pack if we bump into him.” Nate promised. We then continued walking

abruptly soldiers began to emerge from the plants and trees, there weapons aimed at all of us. Mick raised his heat gun at them, ready to fire if they even move. Nate and I had our guns trained on them as well. We were back to back so we didn’t have a blind spot, that they could use against us.

“Hands up, pretty boy.” A graveled voice greeted us.

“You owe me a six-pack.”

“No way.” I turned over and stared where the voice was coming from. It was a normal looking guy. He had what looked like a flame thrower pointed at us. To which I would  say, ‘like father, like son’ but I had to stay serious. The guy had on a green beret and head to toe camo. 

“Hands up. Now.” The man threatened. Nate and I put our weapons down, Mick still had his gun trained on the guy.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Nate asked mick. “I’m Operations Officer Nathaniel Heywood of the CIA.” He forcefully put  Mick’s arm down. “This is my partner Officer Schwarzenegger and my assistant, Lex Murphy. We’re here to investigate the disappearance of Alpha Team.” The guy made a motion with his hand and the soldier dropped their guns. 

“Can’t be too careful. Sergeant Dick Rory, Echo Team.” Mick’s dad introduced himself in a gruff voice. I could definitely see the resemblance between the two of them. Nate suggest to the Sergeant that it would benefit both of us if we were to work together, but Mick interrupted him saying that we were leaving.

“Sounds like a plan, but I got to say, you partner here doesn’t look so gung ho.” He stared at Mick intensely.

“Give us a minute.” Nate pulled Mick away from the rest of the soldiers, I followed as well.

“Look, I’m sorry you have to see your father, but you need to suck it up.” Nate pressed

“If it wasn’t for this time-travelling stuff… I would’ve never run into that bastard.” Mick stared off.

“Okay, You know what? We’re changing this operation. This has become Operation Tough Love. Yeah I’m gonna go all Dr. Phil on your ass. It’s time for you to man up, sort out-

“Daddy issues.”

“I was going to say unresolved grief, but let’s go with what you’re saying.”

“You want to know why I’ve never seen a shrink?”

“Why”

“I don’t regret killing my old man.” Nate gulped loudly.

“What?”

“That’s right, Pretty. You heard me. I let my old man burn to death. How’s that for tough love?” With that Mick left. I couldn’t believe that. Of all the years I known him he never told me the full reason on how he got his burns, just that he was in a fire. 

“Did you know?” Nate asked, a hand covering his mouth in shock. I shook my head back and forth.

“Nope. This is the first time I’m hearing this.”

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3rd POV**

 

Mick was standing by himself, when his dad stolled over next to him. The arsonist tried to ignore him.

“What’s with the girl? She’s seems a little innocent and weak for god-forsaken jungle.” Dick spoke not caring he sound sexist. You could the veins in Mick’s neck twitched as he probably was hold back from punching his old man for ever calling you that.

“She takes care of herself just fine. Never piss her off or you’ll find out the hard way.” Mick noted proudly, thinking of the multiple times were you beaten his ass anytime he stole your chips or ice cream and with that, he walked over to the stream where you were sitting.

  
  


It was late Y/n and Nate was a sleep in some spare tents that the Echo Team had. Mick was awake thinking about the day he had. He was sitting on a log watching the glorious fire in front of him. Whenever he had anxiety or when depression would hit him he would just stare into the flame and he would slowly feel better… It calmed him down. The moment was short lived when his dad sat down next to him. Dick Rory handed him a small folded up paper that had a picture of his wife, Mick’s mom on it.

“That’s my girl.” He smiled, “gonna marry her when I get back. You got anyone? What about that assistant girl? Sure are protective around her.” Mick stayed quiet, not sure of how to respond to that.

“She’s all of I have left since my other partner died. I don’t want her to be next. That would just end me, to lose her.” The younger man trailed off.

“You love her?” Sergeant asked. Mick sat there for a long time, debating on whether to say the truth or play it off. He was not one to just spill his feeling out, for everyone to see and hear.

“... Maybe.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1st POV**

Around 9, I woke up from my nap deciding to see how the Ray, Zari and Amaya were doing with the witnesses. I saw that there wasn’t anyone awake, besides one or two soldiers keeping watch. There was a fire, but it was dying.

“Hey Ray? Hello? ...Anyone there?” I tried walking further, maybe I have a bad reception. I kept walking until out of the corner of my eye was Mick leaning up against a tree, lighter in hand and his sleeve rolled up. It was obvious he was burning himself with it. My heart fell and my eyes got a little watery. I couldn’t believe it. Mick was hurting himself because of seeing his father brought up all of his bad memories again. It must of have been one hell of a fucked up childhood to make him want to self harm like this.

“Mick?” I cautiously walk closer to him. “Stop.”

“Why should I.” Mick’s gaze was on the flame of the lighter. His voice lacking any emotion.

“Because I’m here for you and so is Nate and the rest of the team. I know you don’t like to talk about your feeling but it’s better than this.” 

“The team thinks I’m some kind of attack dog…” 

“I never thought that. You’re still the same guy that broke into my apartment three years ago. Look, they use to think that in the beginning, but now you have proved them wrong with how far you’ve come.” I snatched the lighter away from and put it into my pocket. He frowned at me

“My whole life I saw my dad as a monster. Blamed him for all the sick things that I’ve done but now I see… I’m worse than him. Should have been me that burned in that house.” I started crying seeing Mick this low and hating himself so much was terrible. I wrapped my arms around his sides, my head on his chest. 

“Don’t ever ever say that.” I demanded. He froze from my touch, clearly not used to that much contact, but soon he melted into it. Eventually he placed his arms around me as well. We stood there a few minutes. Time felt as if it slowed down while we were standing there.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the tent where I was sleeping. I noticed today since he seemed irritable about his father and probably still shaken up about it, that he could use some rest. Once in the tent I laid down under the covers and held one side up waiting for him to crawl in next to me. 

He need love right now and dammit I was going to give him it. He debated whether to join me or not. I could almost hear him think. Soon I could feel him take the blanket I had in my hand. I felt arms engulf me as he got more comfortable with me, knowing I wasn’t going to leave him or make fun of him for showing any emotion. I went to sleep quickly that night, feeling safer than ever. I put my arms on top of his, feeling the scar patterns. I sighed, peacefully.


End file.
